


Ravenger

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Olympus (Apex Legends), POV Original Character, Self-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My OC Ravenger and her future wife...
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade/Original Character(s), Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Ravenger

Hihi! This is just a fic for my OC Ravenger and hopefully interactions with other legends. Stay tuned...

name: ravenger

nationality: irish

  
age: 33

gender: female

  
real name: chrysanthemum o'conor

  
class: damage

  
abilities: super speed, super strength, teleportation, mind control

  
love interest: we'll see...


End file.
